


Control

by KittenKin



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuui reveals that he has an axphyxiation kink. Kurogane finds that he has a Yuui kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Kurogane had never really spent too much time in the school nurse's office despite having picked up more than his fair share of abrasions and contusions while exercising and playing sports (and sometimes wading in to abruptly end a fistfight among schoolmates in his own rather effective and efficient way). He'd always scorned being dabbed with antiseptic and decorated with bandages, preferring to just give his wounds a perfunctory swipe with his sleeve if they were bleeding and let them scab over at their leisure. Today however, Kurogane had allowed himself to be brought to the small room with all its clutter of cots and cabinets to have some fresh scrapes treated; the little worry line between Yuui's brows and soft pleas persuading Kurogane in a way that all of Fai's whines and wheedles never had. The blond had been in the way of a rogue soccer ball and Kurogane had been in just the right place at the right time to save his fellow student (below him in age, above him in scholastic rank, somehow always near him yet seeming so far away) from a heinous welt and sore neck. It had cost him some skin off of his left arm, and Yuui's guilt and gratitude had somehow been impossible to resist.

The pale and perfect face he'd protected was probably flushed and sweaty now but Kurogane couldn't see to be sure; it was turned away from him and besides, his eyes were riveted onto the expanse of creamy skin before him with its startlingly large tattoo. He knew that there was a matching stylized phoenix draped over Fai's back and upper arms but hardly remembered that this boy on his lap even _had_ a brother just now. All he could see and think of was black ink writhing slowly over pale skin as Yuui arched his back, the thick lines broken here and there by blond locks spilling free from a loose hair tie and two doubled up lengths of gauze looped 'round a slender neck and falling away into his own left hand before twining around his injured forearm.

The bandages were a reminder of why they'd come here in the first place but Kurogane could barely remember the reason now. The nurse's office had been empty so they'd made themselves comfortable on one of the beds and poked around curiously in drawers and boxes until they'd found what they needed. Or rather, what Yuui wanted and Kurogane was only putting up with to get that distressed look off of the other boy's face. But he couldn't quite remember how they'd gone from properly attired and quietly chatting to bare-ass naked and oh _fuck_ \--

Yuui sank down into his lap again (over him, _on_ him, burning hot and tight around him), arched his back and rolled his shoulders and made the inkbird gather itself as if to leap right off the boy's back into flight. He leaned forward into the pull of the bandages and _moaned_ and Kurogane's brain gave him a spark of recollection and shorted out at the same time. He had a fragment of memory flitting through his recent memories of talking about the difficulties of even privileged childhood, of freedom and escape, of excitement and adventure, of _release_. Yuui had admitted to liking the danger and dizziness of holding his breath (and he didn't say _when_ but something in his look had given Kurogane the startling mental image of the blond in the shower, door locked and mouth open and throat closed, one hand scraping against the wall while he jerked himself off with the other), had sworn Kurogane to secrecy because oxygen deprivation was not exactly safety-conscious and therefore something the sibling he shared everything with couldn't ever know, and had blushed while letting out a soft, shivery sigh, embarrassed and vulnerable and aroused just from speaking of it.

It had been that little sigh, Kurogane decided, that had made him lean forward with his own lips parted to ask and then immediately move to capture without waiting for a spoken answer, one hand settling firmly over the other teen's thundering heartbeat before slowly sliding up as they'd kissed. The way Yuui had pressed back and parted his lips had definitely not been a "no", and the needy moan that had thrummed up through that narrow ribcage when Kurogane's large hand had more than half-circled a slender neck and squeezed (just slightly, just for a second, just to _see_ )...that moan had definitely been a "yes".

Kurogane had made the first move but when the clothes had started to fly off Yuui'd been the one to determine the details. The taller had retained enough brain function to think to grab a tube of ointment to use as lube (and to be startled and somehow impressed that Yuui knew where the nurse kept a stash of condoms) but that had been about his only contribution to determining the how and where and who's fucking who. He hadn't cared about why at that point (why the hell _not?_ ) and as far as when went it definitely needed to be _now_. Yuui'd slicked their hands and pushed him back and crawled up his body, had commanded and begged and urged him on with lust-roughened whispers, and then had put the taller's willpower and endurance to the test by grabbing Kurogane's cock in one slippery hand and slowly rolling a condom down its length while tanned fingers had worked (twitching whenever slender fingers gave him a firm squeeze, eager and rough but Yuui didn't _complain_ ) to stretch him.

And when they'd both been reduced to gasping for air (one of them biting off curses with gritted teeth in between shallow breaths) Yuui'd let him go and grabbed his forearm to separate their bodies, earning himself an almost-snarl of protest. Instead of sinking down onto Kurogane right then and there to join them again in ways much more satisfying, that milk-pale form (pink cheeks and ruddy kiss-bruised lips and darkly flushed erection bobbing as he moved) had slipped out of a greedy grasp and twisted away. The blond hadn't strayed far or stayed away long, and Kurogane had just _gaped_ for a moment when Yuui'd quickly (impatiently, lustily, _demandingly_ ) unraveled some of the bandage from his savior's forearm and thrown the loop over his head before straddling the other teen again, this time facing away.

He'd been thrown a quick glance over one shoulder, something that looked like _a little late for second thoughts, isn't it?_

Kurogane, faced with blazing blue eyes and ink-stained skin that he'd suddenly ached to touch and trace and that inviting little ass, hadn't hesitated after that. He'd grabbed Yuui with one hand and himself with an impatient hiss and drawn them together, any awkwardness bulldozed over by the combined lust of two healthy teenagers. The heat and friction had made him want nothing more than to drag Yuui down harder, push against the wall and cot and just get _more_ but he'd held himself still once they were joined, not wanting to ruin this whatever-it-was before it'd properly begun. It had seemed like forever and just a few seconds before Yuui'd gathered his knees under him and risen slightly. Kurogane's right hand had remained tight on a bony hip but his left had come up to card through a disheveled blond ponytail, and when he'd drawn the bandages taut around Yuui's neck while dragging his hand down the bands of skin and ink the phoenix had shivered and Yuui had whimpered. Kurogane hadn't thought; he'd just _moved_ , twisting his hand to pick up the slack in the ribbons of gauze and _pulling_ , and with a little gasp and moan Yuui'd begun to ride him in earnest.

That had just been a few minutes ago and they were already rushing to their individual ends, not out of worry that they might get caught (it _should_ have been a worry, however higher brain functions had shut down quite a while ago) but simply because it was too good to resist. Yuui's hands were out of sight, one braced on a muscular thigh, the other keeping busy if the movement of his shoulder was any indication, and suddenly the taller wished he could see that usually calm and cool and collected face twisted into a wreck of lustful wanting. The very thought sent a jolt of heat down Kurogane's spine, tightening that knot coiling dangerously in his belly.

He had no delusions of being able to make this last, as if they had the whole school to themselves and all the time in the world (or as if he had _that_ sort of superhuman strength of will), and between one heart-stopping thrust and the next his clenched jaw loosened and he was growling at Yuui to hurry _up_ , though it wasn't exactly in those words. It was a low litany of _come on, come on, come on_ peppered with curses and groans, and in front of him that inky phoenix shuddered and rippled faster, blurring with motion and from the sweat trickling into his eyes. It wasn't romantic but that was okay because they weren't after romance anyway; Yuui wanted someone in control while he let go, like a lifeline strung to him as he jumped off of a cliff, and Kurogane just _wanted_. The blond's voice was a trembling, choked thing, little whines and whimpers abruptly cutting off as he would lean into the white bands just under his jaw, bursting forth again in a gasp and needy moan.

Kurogane heard what sounded like a whispered fragment of his name and tensed at the sound of it, felt it like an electric shock that made him press against the wall and snap his hips up with a startled curse. His orgasm took him hard and fast and by surprise, as if he hadn't even realized that _that_ was what he'd been he'd been working toward with every thrust. He dug his fingers into Yuui's hip, convulsively drawing the other down to meet the needy grind of his hips and his other hand _jerked_ , making the other boy arch. That blond head fell back and Yuui's voice was suddenly freed, bursting forth in a loud cry that was _definitely_ his name this time and Kurogane groaned as if in pain at the way that lithe body clamped down around him, a sweaty hand with short but sharp nails, long legs and tight heat between them pinning him, holding him captive, making him jerk and shudder and curse.

He let out a shaky breath that he didn't recall holding in the first place while collapsing sideways onto the mattress, and he must have grabbed his bedmate on the way down because when his brain began reconnecting neural pathways Kurogane found himself practically lying atop the slender teen with his arms wrapped firmly around the other as if to prevent escape. As if either of them even had the energy to spell the word aloud just now. He peered down and felt a self-satisfied smirk take over his face at the sight of _Yuui Freaking Fluorite_ and none other lying under him, looking so utterly debauched and happy about it. If it wouldn't have been so damn creepy he would've wanted to take a picture of that face. As it was Kurogane was pretty sure he'd be jerking off to the memory of it sooner or later. Probably sooner.

Yuui smiled up at him, sated and sleepy and sloppy, and Kurogane mentally adjusted the timeline to "possibly tonight".

His smirk, the other's soft smile and the warm, humid, drowsy atmosphere suddenly shattered as the sound of footsteps came staccato-ing down the hallway, accompanied by a cheerful trill.

"Yuu~iii, do you have Kuro-heroic all wrapped up yet? I want to go get ice cream!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at the CLAMPkink community on Dreamwidth:  
>  _Kurogane gets injured during gym class. The nurse isn't around, so Yuui offers to help bandage him up. Minor asphyxiation kink using bandages with Yuui riding Kurogane. BTW, asphyxiation is not strangulation. Bonus if Yuui has the phoenix tattoo on his back (assuming that Fai has one too)._
> 
> This is rather cruder than my usual writing. It seemed natural to get 'down and dirty' when writing for modern high school boys, somehow.


End file.
